Six Flags
by Areku Jeevas
Summary: Matt takes Areku to Six Flags. And she's pissed that all he does is play his Ds


Six Flags Ds

**A Mail Jeevas one-shot. **

**(Matt)**

"Hey, Matt." I greeted, sitting down in front of him at the lunch room table.

"Hn." He grumbled, not looking up from his hunched position over his Nintendo Ds. I swear, he plays that thing religiously, and he pays more attention to that inanimate object then me! His best friend!

I rolled my eyes and plucked the Ds from his rapid moving fingers. "Play time's over." I announced.

"Hey!" He looked up at me with a face that said, you-just-killed-my-puppy-how-could-you.

I fought the urge to give it back to him; instead, I just shoved it in my bag. "Right, so, um, who are you taking to Six Flags with you?" I asked quickly, and looking away before I gave in and gave him back the electronical devise. Yesterday, Matt meracusly (SP?) won two free tickets to Six Flags. Don't ask me how. It's a miracle.

"You, of course." He answered, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it, and taking in a big puff.

My face fell. God, I hated it when he smoked. And he knew it, too.

"Oh, so you've _finally_ noticed my existence, eh?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He turned to me and said. "Of course I notice you, Areku, you're my best friend." He said it so nonchalantly that I almost started crying. A best friend? Is that I all that I am to him? Is that all that I'll ever be?

I quickly snapped out of my depressing thoughts and looked up at him once more. "Yep, so, are we going after school, then?"

"Yeah."

"In your car?"

"What else would we go in? You can't drive…" He trailed off.

I glared at him. "Two years older than me, big flipping deal. Rub it in."

He smiled. "Oh, I will."

"Ass-hole."

"Can I have my Ds back?" He asked, completely ignoring the comment that I had just made.

I turned my nose up at him. "No," I smirked.

"Damn you."

"Hahaha, I love you, too, Matty, I love you, too."

*** * ***

**On the way**

"Oh my Jashin! Matt, slow the fuck down!" I wailed, clutching the passenger seat tightly.

"No, we're almost there." He replied between laughs as he raced past the other cars on the road with lightning speed.

"Define almost!"

"Twenty more minutes at this speed, five if I hit one hundred."

"We'll be dead if you hit one hundred!" I squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! LET'S FIND OUT!!" He shouted, and then pushed on the gas as far as it would go.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed, closing my eyes tightly and holding onto my seat for my dear life.

*** * ***

**At Six Flags**

"I'M ALIVE!!" I shouted, scrambling from the car.

"I told you that we wouldn't die…" Matt sighed, patting my head.

I glared up at him. "We could have."

"But we didn't."

Six Flags was fun, riding all horrifying rides, almost pissing my pants, winning prizes. But the one thing that pissed me off was the fact that all Matt did was play his damn Ds! He didn't ride any of the rides with me!

I let out a frustrating sigh and shoved my hands in my jean pockets and looked up at the bright, starry sky.

"What's wrong, Areku?" Matt asked, not looking up from his game.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I answered simply.

"Uh-huh, it's something…" He trailed off.

"It's just—Matt, why'd you even invite me?" I asked.

"Because you're my best—"

"Don't you dare give me that 'you're my best friend' bull shit!" I snapped, cutting him off.

"I wanted you to have fun…" He muttered.

"Uh-huh…" I nodded.

He was silent for a couple of minutes, and then he turned off his Ds and put it in his jacket pocket and turned to me. "And…" He started.

I lifted my eye brows and waited for him to go on.

"And—I wanted…"

Oh, the suspense was freaking killing me!

"I wanted to do this…" He whispered, and then he pulled me close to him and kissed me!

My eyes grew wide as sparks flew through my body.

Two minutes later, we pulled apart.

"How about we go ride another roller coaster." He suggested, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Hehehe, okay…" I giggled in a bit of a daze.

"Umm…are you okay?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Just—a little light headed is all." I answered.

"Oh… I didn't mean for that to happen…" He sighed, smiling sheepishly.

"But, I don't mind." I added quickly.

He laughed a little. "Okay, then." He said, hugging me.

Six Flags is amazing.

And, so is Mail Jeevas…


End file.
